Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories
Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories is a US VHS release featuring four first series episodes, two second series episodes and two third series episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was presented by Quality Family Entertainment and distributed by Video Treasures (for Strand Home Video) in 1994 and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996. Description 1994 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Sir Topham Hatt has a wish for you, "Enjoy the Holiday series, and our eight jolly adventures too!" The Island of Sodor is covered with snow including Mrs. Kindley's home. Will someone rescue Mrs. Kindly in time for Sir Topham Hatt's Christmas Party? With a peep and a whistle, and a puff of steam, Thomas is missing with the Christmas Tree. Thomas ends up in a muddle with snow up to his funnel, and Terence the Tractor helps save the day. So join your favorite friends on the Island of Sodor for a winter wonderland of play. 1996 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Thomas and all your friends on the Island of Sodor wish you a very happy and special Holiday Series. These adventures include six of your favorite Thomas stories along with two special Holiday episodes. With a peep and a whistle, and a puff of steam, Thomas is missing with the Christmas Tree. Thomas ends up in a muddle with snow up to his funnel and Terence the Tractor helps save the day. So join your favorite friends for a winter wonderland of play! Episodes # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # Terence the Tractor (Vol. 2) # The Flying Kipper (Vol. 3) # A Scarf for Percy (Vol. 8) # A New Friend for Thomas (Vol. 9) # Henry's Forest (Vol. 6) # Thomas Saves the Day (Vol. 1) Trivia * This was the first Thomas video to include stories from previous releases. * This was the last VHS to have the Strand Home Video logo on the tape, as well as the last VHS release in the US to have the end credits roll over the final shot of the last episode. * On the 1994 and 1996 covers, the title said "Thomas' Christmas Party & Other Favorite Stories," but on the 1996 and 1999 labels, the tape label said "Thomas' Christmas Party & Other Thomas Stories." * The title card at the start of the tape is the 1993 New Zealand card. Goofs * On the back cover of the original 1994 Strand Home Video VHS, Mrs. Kyndley's surname is misspelled as "Kindly." The captions on the tape misspell her name as well. * Some of the 1996 Anchor Bay tapes do not feature the Video Treasures logo and use the Strand Home Video logo instead. * On the back cover of the 1996 Anchor Bay Entertainment VHS, A New Friend for Thomas is listed as the last episode, but it actually comes before Henry's Forest and Thomas Saves the Day. Gallery VHS File:1994 Spine.jpg|1994 spine File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyandOtherFavoriteStories1994backcover.jpg|1994 back cover File:Snapshot_278.jpg|1994 tape File:1996 Back Cover.png|1996 back cover File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyandotherFavoritestories1996VHS.jpg|1996 tape File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyandotherFavoritestories1999Reprint.jpg|1999 tape Title Cards File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyandOtherFavoriteStoriesTitleCard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1994UStitlecard.jpg File:TerencetheTractor1994USTitleCard.png File:TheFlyingKipper1994UStitlecard.png File:AScarfforPercy1994USTitleCard.png File:ANewFriendforThomas1994UStitlecard.png File:Henry'sForest1994USTitleCard.png File:ThomasSavestheDay1994USTitleCard.png Category:VHS Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases